This multicenter, randomisec, double-blind, parallel group, placebo-controlled study will evaluate the efficacy, tolerability and safety of 2 doses of Tolcapone (100MG & 200MG TID) compared with placebo in Parkinson's disease patients who have a stable response to Sinemet. Subjects will be treated for a minimum of 6 and a maximum of 18 months.